In Which Tamaki Has a Secret and Kyouya Is Curious
by Azure Lullaby
Summary: Kyouya knows that Tamaki is up to something. He just doesn’t know what. Written for lovinjerryt during the holiday ouran gift exchange on lj.


**title**: In Which Tamaki Has a Secret and Kyouya Is Curious  
**rating**: G  
**characters/pairings**: Tamaki/Kyouya  
**word count**: 1100  
**summary**: Kyouya _knows _that Tamaki is up to something. He just doesn't know what.  
**notes**:written for lovinjerryt during the holiday_ouran gift exchange on lj  
**disclaimer**:I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

It was one week until Christmas and there had been one week since Tamaki's last harebrained scheme to create the perfect atmosphere for the Host Club's clients. Under normal circumstances, Kyouya would have welcomed the break from trying to figure out how to make the crazy plans a reality, but Tamaki was acting strange.

The host club's scatterbrained prince and Kyouya's boyfriend had been avoiding him for since the Christmas party last week. He still took on clients in the afternoons (that was the only time Kyouya saw him) but the outrageous gestures were gone. Instead, they put their heads together over the hot chocolate imported from Switzerland and every now and then, he _swore_ that he noticed them look in his direction and giggle. Tamaki could be devious when he wanted to be and Kyouya was certain that he did not like not knowing.

His suspicions were confirmed the next morning when he saw the prince of the host club receiving a package from a pair of redheads, who were suspiciously not causing trouble. As soon as Tamaki was out of sight, he approached the twins. "Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Good morning Kyouya-sempai." they replied in perfect unison.

The shadow king pulled out his notebook and pulled out a pen. "I just wanted to make sure that the costumes your mother designed would be delivered in time for the host club to start as it was a last minute order. That is, unless Tamaki has already made other plans."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "The costumes should be delivered before clients arrive." Hikaru answered. "Considering that we will only be dressed up as Eskimos today and not Arabian princes or the like, they were able to complete them in plenty of time. As for Tamaki-"

Kaoru picked up right where the elder twin left off. "We really wouldn't know what he was planning. Is there something you don't know? After all, you seem to know everything about what we do."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, the glare temporarily obscuring his dark, frustrated eyes. "Tamaki has been less grandiose with the customers lately. As that is unusual for him, I just want to confirm that he's not planning some hare-brained scheme again."

The younger Hitachiin's face widened into a smirk and he threw his arm around the shoulders of his mirror image. "Well, if he is, we don't know about it. But then again-"

"-we wouldn't interfere with anything if he was. It might be a fun game to play."

The twins weren't going to give anything they knew up, that much was clear to Kyouya. It was time to take a different approach. There was no point in asking a client as they would do whatever Tamaki asked of them without thought if he smiled at them. But he didn't have that sort of sway over the main girl in his life. It was no secret that Tamaki loved the commoner's culture and Kyouya thought it rather silly. If the big secret he was keeping had something to do with that, Haruhi would have some knowledge of what was happening.

He cornered the club's princess when she went to change. Per Tamaki's orders, Haruhi always changed last while the rest of the club set up so that the "impure" boys of the club would have less chance to corrupt her.

There was no point in trying to be subtle to get the answer out of her so he asked simply. "Haruhi, Tamaki is acting very strange. Would you happen to know why?"

Shifting the bulky clothing around in her arms, she looked him straight in the eye as if trying to find the inside motivation. "Will answering affect my debt?"

"Not unless it relates to the host club." Kyouya pulled out his notebook again, flipping to the page that tracked the commoner's debt. "Of course, if this disrupts club activities and you knew something that could prevent it, I'd be inclined to increase your debt by one-fourth."

Haruhi opened the down to the changing room. "The only thing I know is that he's looking forward to an extra special Christmas. Nothing that you couldn't have figured out yourself Sempai."

All too fast, Christmas Eve came and Kyouya was still frustrated. No matter who he talked to, whether clients or hosts, none of them could or would explain what Tamaki was up to. So he finally decided to go straight to the person in question.

However, Kyouya has not factored in what would happen when he arrived. He was standing outside Suou mansion #2, barred from entering by the staff. He had made sure beforehand that Tamaki had no engagements that morning so he knew the blond was there. Putting on his most diplomatic face, he turned to face Shima, the head of the staff of that house. "Are you sure that Tamaki will not receive visitors at this time?"

"I apologize, Master Kyouya. The young master is currently-" The rest of her excuse was cut off by a Labrador bounding down the stairs with her owner close behind.

"Ah, Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed, screeching to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "It's ok Shima. He can come in." Not even pausing to breathe, he grabbed Kyouya's arm and dragged him up to his room.

As soon as the door was closed, Kyouya yanked himself free and released the frustration that had been building up for almost a week. "What the hell have you been up to?! You've managed to get the entire school to keep whatever secret you have. I swear if it's something stupid, I'll-"

He was finally silenced by a finger on his lips. "I made a Christmas present for you." He bounded over to the bed and grabbed what appeared to be a mass of green fluff.

"What the hell is that?"

Tamaki pouted. "It's a sweater." He shook it out to reveal a sweater that could have been a dress for all Kyouya knew. The bottom reached all the way to the floor with the sleeves being almost as long. "Haruhi says that commoners exchange homemade presents since they don't have the money to buy nice things so I got materials from Hitachiins to make it."

After standing in awkward silence for a minute Tamaki began to fidget. "I'm sorry it's not perfect, but it's the best I could do."

Knowing that it was something important to his lover, Kyouya put on the sweater. Smiling wider than the dark haired host had ever seen, Tamaki placed a kiss on his cheek. Hugging him close, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, mon amour."

_**fin**_


End file.
